


我是台灣 - wǒ shì tái wān

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Current Events, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China is hosting the Olympics, but will his stubbornness cause him to lose another of his siblings? OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	我是台灣 - wǒ shì tái wān

Sunlight streamed through the room’s windows, but it did nothing to alleviate the tense silence that had descended upon the room. Taiwan appraised her brother calmly across the table. His brows were furrowed and his fists clenched. His features were shadowed as his hair fell across his face but Taiwan did not need to see it to know what kind of expression would lie there.  
She knew that her own lips were pressed into a thin line. She kept her hands folded neatly in her lap, trying to refrain from picking at the edge of her long sleeves as she often did when on edge.

“Well?”

His eyes met hers, and she saw something flash in his gaze; an emotion she recognised instantly but refused to acknowledge.

“Your argument is void, aru. My answer remains the same.”

She had already expected such a response, of course, but that didn’t mean that she had to approve of, much less accept it. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for another rebuttal even as she pressed on, struggling to keep her voice level. “I may be under your rule, but that does not make me part ‘a part of one China’.”

“Zhongguo Taibei.” His voice is soft, almost wistful as he pronounces the name deliberately.

She snapped then, despite the careful control she had learnt to exercise over her temper. Or perhaps it was _because_ of holding back for so long that the dam had finally broken?  
Her fist descended upon the table as she shoved back her chair, eyes alight and blazing in defiance. “Zhonghua Taibei! Is it not enough that I am unable to use my official flag or sing my own national anthem at official events?” She shook her head in frustration, exasperated at her brother’s unreasonable obstinacy. “I have already had to compromise my _name_ for another for your sake!”

China’s gaze slid away from her, emotionless.

“…If that is your final answer then so be it. I guess I will not be seeing you at your Olympics at all.” She turned on her heel and stalked towards the door. At the sound of her brother’s voice, she stopped, but did not glance back.

“So now you will leave me too?” He sounded weary and resigned, and Taiwan could hear that emotion bubbling in his voice once more.

She considered the question, though she knew the other did not expect to be answered. “As stubborn and irritating as you are, you are still family.” She sighed, pausing for a moment to allow this to sink in before continuing. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to back down. You are my brother, but I am not a part of China. I have my own international identity and if you continue to ignore that then I _will_ leave.” Finally she whirled, surveying her brother with imploring eyes.

China’s previously stony gaze had softened somewhat, though she could still see the hint of inflexibility there that refused to bow down, ingrained as it had been into his very being for centuries. He looked away and she sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to having to speak to her athletes if they were going to boycott the event all together…

“Zhonghua Taibei. I expect you to arrive well before the Eighth of August.” The stern words left his lips reluctantly. Still, Taiwan couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> 我是台灣 - wǒ shì tái wān – I am Taiwan
> 
> Zhongguo Taibei – China’s Taipei – Implies that China has ownership over Taiwan as part of ‘One China’.
> 
> Zhonghua Taibei – Chinese Taipei – Refers to Chinese ethnicity.
> 
> References:  
> http://www.8asians.com/2008/07/06/beijing-olympics-taiwan-vs-china/  
> http://www.monstersandcritics.com/news/asiapacific/news/article_1419105.php/Taiwan_to_boycott_Beijing_Olympics_if_status_is_downgraded  
> http://www.japanfocus.org/-Susan-Brownell/3166  
> http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/asia-pacific/4312171.stm  
> http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/world/asia-pacific/3741499.st
> 
> This fic was written for the Christmas exchange at aph_rp_newbs for kuro000xxx who asked for something with China and Taiwan in it... And this is what came out! (I hope it's ok...) It's my first time writing both characters but hopefully I've kept them fairly IC. I also need to thank whitewings9 who gave me a starting point in terms of the sorts of things I needed to look up, and also helped me with the title =D
> 
> If you find any errors or inaccuracies, please feel free to point them out - any and all feedback is welcomed =D


End file.
